infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Linksys WRT350N v1.0
Your here: .../.../.../My Wireless Gear/Linksys WRT350N v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Do not flash micro to this router. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Makes a great main router (gateway), will also work as a client, client bridge, repeater, repeater bridge. =Specs= Serial Num. = CNQ0 FCC ID = Q87-WRT350N CPU Type = BCM4705KPBG (Seen as BCM4785 chip rev 2 by dd-wrt) CPU Speed = 300MHz Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 8MB RAM Size = 32MB Ram Chip = ? Switch = BCM5397KFBG Wireless = BCM4321 Antenna Connector Type = Fixed Non-Removable Wireless Standard = b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 11 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner ampdu amsdu acktiming Port Count = 1-10/100/1000 WAN, 4-10/100/1000 LAN MiniPCI slots = Yes (PCMCIA) Power = 12V/1.5A Color of LEDs = ? USB = x1 Serial = Yes JTAG = Yes Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = Yes Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 06/16 Special Features = ? =Links of Interest= * Linksys WRT350N Review at http://www.smallnetbuilder.com * 350n + WPC600n Update * DD-WRT Support for Linksys WRT350N Ver.2? =Flashing= First, before you do anything else, check which version of the WRT350N you have. If you have V1, you're in business. If you have V2, you're outta luck. Flashing a virgin WRT350N with the default Linksys firmware will require a special "trailed" mini-build to be flashed first. You should use a build from the BS Broadcom folder 12874 for the initial flash. The name of this file specifically is "dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin". You may proceed to flash it with a generic build next, such as Mega.bin. Remember to do the 30/30/30 Hard Reset after every successful flash. It is absolutely essential. The proper process for flashing is: # Read Note 1 of the peacock announcement http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 # Read Note 3 of the peacock announcement # Download dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin # Do a Hard reset or 30/30/30 on your router. You will not get a password renewal page as you have stock linksys firmware on the router still. # Plug a cable into the lan port of the router and your computer, and disable any wireless to the computer. Disable all firewalls and virus protection. (Setting your computer to a static IP should not be required) # Set your browser to 192.168.1.1. This will open up the linksys webgui # Enter the username admin and password admin # Go to the administration tab. Click on firmware upgrade. # BROWSE to the dd-wrt.v24_mini_wrt350n.bin file you downloaded. # Click on the upgrade button and WAIT for the upgrade successful message. Wait at LEAST 5 minutes # Power cycle your router. (very important) WAIT until you can relogin at 192.168.1.1 # Do another PROPER Hard reset or 30/30/30 on your router (very important) WAIT until you can login at 192.168.1.1 # Click on any tab. Reset your username/password by TYPING in a new username/password # Configure your router You can now upgrade to any generic dd-wrt build except Micro. Be sure to always do a hard reset prior to flashing another build, do a power cycle followed by another hard reset after flashing, and NEVER re-use a configuration file from a previous build or another router. Reconfigure from scratch. =Upgrading= =Reverting= This section is in need of cleanup! =JTAG/Serial Info= JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C JTAG Recovery This section is in need of cleanup! Serial Pinouts GND 5 o N/C 4 o TX 3 o ? RX 2 o ? VCC 1 o -------- ? 1 o ? ? 2 o ? Hyper terminal Setup In Windows XP, Click Start Button-->All Programs-->Accessories-->Communication-->HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File-->Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial recovery This section is in need of cleanup! =USB Info= =Pictures= FCC Pictures =Notes= Category: English Documentation Category: Linksys Category:Fix Me!